Wild Flames
by Secret Black Raven
Summary: When Kagome receives an offer from the jewel-how could she turn it down? Find out how Kagome deals with being sent to Edward and Al's time while trying to master Alchemy. Returning all their bodies to normal? Yeah, that's going to be hard.


**Wild Flames**

**Created October 26, 2012-October 27, 2012**

_This is not stolen. I'm emerald Black Flames, I'm just re posting this on another account. Even ask me if you will. Enjoy, and I will try to finish the series. _

**-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0 o-**

Kagome stared at the glowing pink jewel she held in the sunlight-rotating it this way and that as the sun's bright rays made it shine. She didn't mind the bright light when it shined in her eyes, partially blinding her for moments before she would decide she would look at it from a different angle. She had a lot on her mind, and this was the only spot where she could get away from everyone. No one knew she came here, and she didn't know that her friends came here to-but for entirely different reasons.

The area that held her secrets and so many more was beautiful. It was a large field filled with lush grass and all different kinds of flowers. There were beautiful tree's surrounding the area too-but she paid only one the most attention. It was a large tree-larger then the Goshinboku, and held a lot more spiritual power too. She would often find herself sitting somewhere on it, around it, or in it. It was also a source of comfort for her, and she couldn't help but feel that the tree _knew_ she was there.

But, back to the matter with the jewel. It had been a month since they had defeated Naraku and restored the jewel, and luck had been on there side for they had not lost anyone in the final battle. Gradually, she had also discovered a little bit more of her power, seeing as she had made a secret alliance with Sesshomaru. He was slowly killing off Kikyo's soul collectors, which in turn was killing the clay priestess. The priestess in turn knew about this.

Kikyo had come to them and they had discussed about it. It would seem as if Kikyo had finally accepted that fact that she was dead, and was no longer needed or wanted on this Earth. Well, mind InuYasha. But as time went, Kagome had gained and harvested more of her power as Kikyo continued to slowly grow weaker and weaker. Of course though, Kagome tended to Kikyo's well being, seeing as it was the least she could do as a thanks. This had caused many who knew about Kikyo's and her own history to be shocked beyond measures.

Her kit, as she had adopted him, had gone with Sesshomaru to his palace to be properly educated in the kitsune life and becoming the head of his clan, The Fire Kitsunes, seeing as his father was head before he was killed. Kagome had been extremely proud and had told him to not be stranger when it came to visiting her, to which he had said he wouldn't and hopped on Sesshomaru's shoulder as he walked away. Kirara had also gone with them, probably to make sure the demon lord didn't kill himself with Shippo's mindless chatter.

Her relationship with Sesshomaru had drastically changed. After he had saved her so many times, and she had saved Rin and repaired his arm, they had developed into brother and sister. He now addressed her as "Imouto" and she as "Aniki-sama". She was pretty darn thankful that she didn't have to call him "Lord Sesshomaru" anymore, and that he in return had stopped calling her "InuYasha's Wench" or "Miko" or even "Ningen". And while he still had yet to call her by her actual name, Imouto was a close start. They had to take baby steps.

But Kagome wasn't so sure about InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku. She had a strange feeling that they were planning something, and not something good. So she had been on edge and had triple checked that she had the jewel everyday. She'd often feel their glares aiming at her and couldn't help but think, _'What did I do?'_ but didn't give into the pure pressure and showed no weakness, just as Sesshomaru had told her when he started to train her two years ago.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard the previous three she was thinking about talking. She placed a scent charm she had learned to hide her scent around herself as she jumped high into the spiritual tree she had currently rest against. She watched through the green leaves as they sat on the roots, thanking the Kami's that InuYasha hadn't jumped up into the tree like he normally would've.

After a minute or two of silence, it was Sango who spoke up, an evil smirk on her normally kind face. "I can't wait to get rid of her!".

Miroku grinned as he rested his cheek in his palm. "Yes, and then we can have the jewel for ourselves."

A cold smirk slithered onto InuYasha's face as he leaned back against the bark of the big tree. "Keh, and then I'll have Kikyo back." The others agreed with him.

Meanwhile, Kagome looked and listened on with disbelief written on her face. Her friends were betraying her? Why? Something twisted and clenched at her heart, and her hands started to feel really clammy while she felt bile rise up in her through in disgust. She was not weak anymore, she would kill them before they tried to kill her. That's how the world was, wasn't it? It's either kill or be killed-a dog eat dog world. Simple as that.

Sh continued to listen to their chat about how worthless she is and this and that. She frowned when it came apparent to her that her friends didn't realize that without her first aid kit, Miroku would've died from sucking in the Saimyosho. Or that it was Kagome who had saved Sango from a demon that surely would've killed her if she wasn't there. Or even when Kagome had blocked the dragon yokai's teeth from snapping InuYasha in half. Did they not remember any of that?

She waited until they had left before she had jumped from her hiding place, scent charm no more. The spiritual tree was weeping with sorrows for the betrayed miko, and was bursting with energy, wishing for the three's blood for tainting the miko's pure heart with lies of deception. She had managed to calm the tree down half an hour later when the jewel started talking to her.

_"Little black raven, don't you wish revenge?"_It purred. Kagome had smirked before answering. "Of course I do, but I'm not that foolish as to fall for your tricks." The jewel's glow had diminished as if it was frowning. _"Ah, but we could give you so much more, and it wont even cost a wish."_ This had obviously caught the miko's attention.

"What do you mean?" She asked, watching as the jewel lit up with glee. _"You already know there is no such thing as a pure wish, little raven. All you have to do is say it, then we will do the rest."_ Kagome was extremely skeptical.

"How much time do I have?" She asked again. _"As long as you need, little raven."_ Kagome nodded and shoved the jewel in her pocket, ending the conversation. She made her way back to the camp as the jewel whispered darkly into the air, _"Good luck, little raven."_

**-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0 o-**

_And finished! Tell me what you think, kay? I hope you like this, and the pairing is most likely going to be Edward/Kagome, but I'm open for suggestions if you have any!_

**Vocabulary:**

**Goshinboku-the sacred tree in front of the Higurashi Shrine in Tokyo Present and the tree InuYasha was sealed to by Kikyo's arrow.**

**Priestess-a female priest.**

**Kit-the young of certain animals such as; fox, beaver, ferret, mink.**

**Kitsune-fox.**

**Imouto-little sister; younger sister.**

**Aniki-sama-big brother; older brother, formally.**

**Wench-a girl or young women.**

**Miko-another way of saying priestess.**

**Ningen-human.**

**Kami-god.**

**Saimyosho-hell wasps; Naraku's insects.**

**Yokai-demon.**

**Wild Flames**


End file.
